mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 27: Immersion Therapy
"Immersion Therapy" was originally released October 25, 2010. Description In this unofficial MBMBaM Halloween Spooktacular, the brothers McElroy turn up the fright meter to "AAH"-leven, answering a whole mess of eerie queries about ... um, relationships and meeting people and other sad stuff. We guess it's not all that terrifying, unless you consider the fact that we've done this twenty-seven times now to be a little scary. Suggested Talking Points The cleanest hands, hypothetical future-to-present time travel, Jekyll and Bastard, Ja Drool, the nerd void, tapeworm baby, baggin' it Transcript Question #1 (02:43) One my friends that I've known for years has a serious problem about washing his hands too much. He washes them every 30 minutes and as it get colder outside his hands start to crack and bleed because they are dry. What should I do to get him to stop being a freak? - Kevin from Gmail Question #2 (05:44) Dear Brothers my girlfriend says I play WoW too much. I've lived with my girlfriend for eight years and started playing WoW a year ago. I play a few hours a day, but she wants me to stop. So I haven't been on the dating scene for 10 years, any advice?- Formspring Question #3 (08:15) My friend Tim and his girlfriend have a problem. They never stop making out and groping each other in front of the rest of us I'm going to go ahead and submit that you're the one with the problem but let's go on. How do I go about stopping this? At points it's downright annoying. Also, talking to them about it and telling them how we feel does nothing. I need something a little more drastic...thoughts?- Carlo Question #4 (10:56) I have this guy friend who to me is TOTALLY AWESOME that's in all caps, I don't think I can do it justice, but trust me he's great, funny, Chili, Left eye, T-boz all that, nope those aren't in there he's chill, all that. The only problem is that to people that he isn't friends with, he's just a total jerk, just the worst. He's rude and downright unpleasant to be around. He's never violent or anything like that, but still. Even though he's perfectly fine when he's hanging with me, I find a lot of friends kinda look down on me for hanging around him because of this. What should I do? Thanks!- Devil's Advocate, Gmail Yahoo #1: (13:57) How can I make my rapping better? When I rap I get a lot of saliva in my mouth and I don't sound too good when it happens. How can I change that and can you give me other suggestions? - Sent in by Hybrid Misfit Question #5 (16:48) Okay, alright my older brother is balding. He tries to hide it with hats, hoodies, bonnets, etc. Unfortunately he cannot rock a hat and his wearing a hoodie indoors makes him look like a rapist. How do I get him to get right with his MPB? - Formspring Question #6 (20:44) I'm just recently graduated from college at Berkeley and I packed my bags and moved away to the San Francisco peninsula with my boyfriend for a job at Stanford. Our friends in Berkeley are too lazy to come visit us (we visit them) and we have no friends on the peninsula. How do you meet people and make friends after college especially 20-somethings? We are both nerdy people who like video board games and comic books not video board games, not like the clue VHS game. Travis: 221 Baker Street. Justin: Nightmare. We prefer to meet other well-adjusted nerds. The problem with this is that most nerds I’ve met are single men and are awkward and uninterested when we approach them as a couple, but try to ask me out when I don't have my boyfriend around Bleh. This happened recently Yeah, gross when I went to a local board game shop and asked if they had a game night. We don't need to meet nerds, but we also want to have some stuff in common with our future fantastic friends.- Steph from Gmail Question #7 (26:57) Hey MbMbaM, I'm always, always hungry. There literally isn't a time when I couldn't eat. I'm not a fat guy, but I fear I may become one. What should I do? Keep up the amazing work, especially the deep voice guy who isn't Justin or Griffin, I like him- Harrison, Gmail Yahoo #2 (31:15) I am trying to get my son trained to defecate in a bag instead of a toilet or diaper any suggestions or tips? My wife and I are very environment conscious and have been thinking of ways to teach this to our three-year-old son, he isn't potty trained yet, and we don't really want him formally trained to use a toilet; which we believe wastes water and drains resources. My wife and I started going in bags about two years ago (crying): No you didn't! and we use the excrement, blended with other materials, to fertilize our garden, and also sell it to friends for extra spending money. But we have had problems getting him to squat, and be patient enough to go No shit!. How can we encourage him? Prizes? Punishment? What has worked for you?- Sent in by Benjamin Carl Housekeeping (40:15) Final Yahoo (44:25) My urine smells like Worcestershire sauce, what gives? - Sent in by Maddy B. Quotes "I think if you're thinking about your death, your eventual death, you're always going to make the best decision."- Justin McElroy "You need to live like you're dying, and then die like you're dying."- Travis McElroy Trivia In this episode Justin makes up a rap about excessive saliva Deep Cuts Mention of Griffin's continued loneliness in this episode References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Chilean Miners Category:Feminist